


A Shit Day

by Floopdeedoopdee



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floopdeedoopdee/pseuds/Floopdeedoopdee
Summary: Jay has a bad day...with a side of whump and a dash of humor
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Will Halstead, Jay Halstead/Adam Ruzek, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton, Kevin Atwater/Jay Halstead
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	A Shit Day

**Author's Note:**

> Gaby is in this one (for like a nanosecond) because I don’t know who Sylvie’s partner is and I like Gaby. So there. If anyone knows who Sylvie’s current partner is, lemme know. 

Jay

Today was a shit day.He needed a moment to regroup before he met everyone at Molly’s and his excuse was needing to go home and change.A good excuse.None should have been needed but Adam could not wrap his head around why he would miss the first round when someone else was buying. 

He was lost in his head, spinning through the could have’s and should have’s of his latest failure when he reached his door.He was putting the key in the lock, continuing his mental pummeling, when a hand grabbed his hair and slammed his head into the door, his forehead and right cheek feeling the brunt of it. Right away his head is pulled back and before he is slammed against the door again, he sees the blood there, confused, wondering why there is blood on his door.When the right side of his face hits the door again his only thought is ‘oh’ as he remembers. He’s dazed, but then jolted back to reality by a third blow, to the back of his head this time. He feels the cheap door give, hears the wood crack, as his head makes contact, leaving a perfect head sized indentation in the splintered wood. Barely conscious now, he wonders how his door got behind him.Before he can collapse, he is grabbed around the neck, hands tightening as the masked attacker speaks but not to him. 

“Grab it.Grab his wallet.” 

The other perp lifts up Jay’s shirt and pulls his phone out of his pocket, “Yes, iPhone…” then reaches around back for the wallet. The first guy continues to hold a barely conscious Jay on his feet.Once he has the wallet, the guy looks for anything else he can steal and finds Jay’s badge hooked to his belt.

“Fuck.He’s a cop.” 

Even though his brain seems to be on stand bye, Jay can’t help but smirk as he says “oh oh…”

The guy loosens his hold on Jay’s neck and punches him in the face; then looks down at the badge and smiles at Jay while he talks to his friend, “Take it.” 

“Oh shit, awesome, he’s got a gun too.” 

The guy unclips both from Jays belt and shoves them in his coat pockets along with the rest of their haul.Jay’s thoughts are muddled, he knows he could take these two down in a heartbeat but his body seems to be ignoring his mind or maybe his mind is ignoring his body.It doesn’t really matter.He can’t do shit but let this guy hold him up by his throat.The attacker gives his neck a vice like squeeze, then delivers three jabs to his stomach and a final blow to his face.

Happy with the success of their, somewhat, impromptu robbery, the guy surrenders Jay to gravity.Now that no one is holding him up, Jay slides down the door and passes out against the door jamb. The attackers take a picture of their handiwork just for the fun of it and exit through the door leading to the stairs, their whooping and laughing echoing for the duration of their escape.

ADAM

It’s Adam who finds him. They’d waited an hour for Jay to show up and Adam draws the short straw to go and get him. They won’t allow Jay to wallow in the guilt of a failed take down. The perp might be dead but the hostage was injured.Uh uh, nope, we were going to wallow together, support each other. None of this bullshit of Jay taking on the guilt by himself. He didn’t have time to get to his sniper perch before the guy acted and Jay was beating himself up.The case sucked but no one was to blame.So we would wallow together, Jay wouldn’t go it alone. We’re a team.

He rounds the corner, ready to drag Jay to Molly’s by his ear if he needs to, when he sees an unconscious and bloody Jay leaning against his door.Before he even gets to Jay, he’s calling Hailey, yelling at her to get to Jay’s and call EMS.

He slides to his knees next Jay and feels for a pulse.Profound relief washes through him when he feels the strong and steady proof of life under his fingertips.

He puts a hand on either side of Jay’s face, “Jay, hey Halstead, wake up.”

Seeing the blood on the door and the trail of it down the side of Jay’s neck, he leans Jay forward, head against his shoulder as he feels the back of Jay’s head, then runs his hands down Jay’s back.Satisfied all the blood staining the back of his shirt is from his head and not a knife or gunshot wound, he tips Jay back against the door and does the same with his chest and abdomen.Again he finds no holes, thank God.

HAILEY

She runs down the hall, Kev right behind her, and sees Adam leaning over Jay, his bloody hands on Jay’s face trying to get him to wake up.

She notices the blood on Adam’s shoulder and pants, “Adam, is he shot?”She drops to her knees on the other side of Jay, moving his legs to give herself room, as Kevin crouches down by Jay’s feet. 

“ADAM! Is he shot?What happened?”

“I don’t know.I found him like this.He’s not shot.No knife wounds. He’s got a strong pulse.Looks like he just got the shit beat out of him.I can’t get him to wake up though.Did you call EMS?”

“They’re on the way.” 

Adam gently leans Jay’s head back against the door, and sits back on his heels.He rubs his bloody hands on his jeans and blows out a breath in frustration.

She rubs her knuckles on Jay’s sternum, trying to elicit a response. 

“Come on Jay, wake up!”

It takes a moment but Jay starts to stir.

“Come on Jay, open your eyes.”

He slowly blinks open his eyes.It takes a moment before they focus and they see that Jay is actually with them.

Adam puts a hand on Jay’s shoulder, “You scared us there bud.”

“Mmm.Shit…”

With consciousness comes the nausea of a concussion.Jay groans, leans over and throws up, Adam holding him across the chest so he doesn’t face plant into his puke.When he sits back against the door, he tries to breath through the pain that has escalated with with the violence of puking.He holds his head in a feeble attempt to stop the pain.

“Oh God…” he breathes out and then loses consciousness, arms dropping to his side.

“Dammit Jay!”

Kevin is calling to find out the ETA of the ambulance when Gaby and Sylvie come down the hall.

Adam and Hailey clear out of the way to make room for the medics.Gaby starts getting vitals while Sylvie asks the questions.

“Okay guys, what happened.”

“We aren’t really sure.He’s pretty beat up, no stab or gunshot wounds.I came to get him and found him this way.”

“Has he been conscious at all?”

“He came to once and promptly threw up.Given the dent in his door, I’d say he at least has a concussion.”

They all look up at the head size indentation in the door, when Jay starts to stir.

“Hey Jay, it’s Sylvie.Can you wake up for me?”

Jay slowly opens his eyes a crack and winces, closing them immediately.

“Yup.Definitely a concussion.”

“His vitals are good.”

“Jay, you still with me?

“Shh..shh…shh. Ya…still here.”

Sylvie lowers her voice to just above a whisper, “Can you tell me if you hurt anywhere besides your head?Can you tell me what happened?”

Jay breathes for a second then licks his lip.“Ow.”He touches his lip with his fingers then and hold them in front of his face to see if it’s blood but never opens his eyes to confirm.

“Ya, Jay it’s blood.”Hailey says with a chuckle.“You have a split lip.What happened.”

“Not sure.Was going to unlock my door…someone grabbed me and slammed my face into it a couple of times.Spun me around, slammed me against the door again.Not sure what else happened.”

He suddenly sits up and his eyes spring open.“My gun, they took my badge and my gun.”

“Shit.” Kevin gets up and calls it in.

“Kev, Kev…” Jay grabs his head to keep it from cracking open and slurs,“Two of them.Black masks, black hoodies, dark jeans.They’re both white, my height. 

“Got it.”

Jay winces as his head falls back against the door now that he’s delivered the important information.Sylvie grabs his face and makes him let go of his head so she can check for injuries.

“Hey there, need you to stay awake.”

“I’m awake.”

“Do you hurt anywhere else?”

He takes a second to think.Touches his left side.

“Ribs, throat, head…that’s it”

“Well, that’s a lot.”

She takes her gloved hands and palpates Jay’s neck. 

“Looks like he choked you pretty good.Having trouble breathing?”

“No.I’m good…have a headache…can we go inside.Wanna go to bed.I’m tired.”

That causes them all to laugh.

Hailey chuckles again.“You’re not going to bed, Jay, you’re going to the hospital.”

He groans.“I’m fi…” and proceeds to throw up again, hanging onto his head for dear life.As soon as he leans back his eyes roll back in his head and he’s out.

“Shit…"

“Let’s get him loaded up.We’ll start an IV on the way.”

They work together and get Jay on to the backboard, then get the backboard onto the gurney. 

“Who’s going with him?”

“I am.Kev, Can you call Voight and let him know what’s going on.Call Platt too with the descriptions of the guys.”

“Will do."

LATER

We’re all hanging out in Jay’s ER room, trying to be quiet (and pretty much failing) while filling him in on his muggers.

“What absolute idiots.They put on their masks after they entered the building.They practically smiled for the cameras at the entrance.Thank God for stupid criminals.”

“My keys were still in the door.They could have gone in and stole…”

They all chuckle at that.“What could they have stolen Jay?”

He thinks on that.“Okay…probably nothing…but it’s a nice key chain.”

“We should do this more often. Jay’s pretty entertaining when he’s concussed and on pain meds.”

Everyone just looked at Adam.

“What?He is.”

“I am. I’m finding myself very funny right now. It’s a little disconcerting but enjoyable just the same.”

“At least he’s not doing dad jokes.”

“I know some dad jokes.”Then he groaned, leaned over and puked.

Adam scrunches up his face, half in sympathy, half in grossed out, “Listening to someone puking or listen to dad jokes.Kind of a toss up on what’s worse.”

Will chooses that moment to come rushing in.“Jay!What the hell?"

Adam looks at his watch, “Four minutes.Who had four.”

Jay’s raises his hand while he dry heaves.When he’s done he grins, then swears when the grin splits open his lip again.

“I did.Pay up…shit”

Kevin raises his eyes brows at Jay’s bloody grin, “Yo Jay…you got blood on your teeth. You look like a vampire.”

“Am I sparkly?”

Adam jumps in, “You only sparkle if you’re in the sun.”

Hailey looks at the three of them.“I don’t want to know how you guys even know that.”

They all proudly exclaim, “Book Club!” And then bust out laughing, causing Jay to swear and hold his side and his head.

Adam notices that Will looks confused.

“It’s from a book called “Twilight.The vampires are angsty and sparkly.A winning combination.”

“I know that.”He raises his hand, “Team Edward…what was four minutes?”

Hailey rubs her face and mutters, “oh, lord help me.”

“We placed bets on how long it would take you to get here once Maggie called you.”

“Hails, collect my money.Make sure Ruz pays up.”

“What the hell?Jay’s hurt and you’re placing bets?”

“It was his idea.”

Will dims the lights a bit, noticing Jay has yet to open his eyes.“Light sensitive?”

“I would have won the ‘first thing you would say’ bet also, but we hadn’t worked out the particulars.Ya, don’t want to open them. Sends daggers through my head.”

“Jesus Jay!Definite concussion.Has anyone seen him yet?”

“Rhodes came in.Did a preliminary check and gave him some awesome pain meds. He said concussion too.They’re going to send him down for a CT of his head just to be sure there’s nothing else going on.Ultrasound on his belly came out clear.”

“I’m not pregnant.”

“Oh my God…who are you?” 

“I like loopy Jay.”

“BELLY?!”Will puts the head of the bed down a bit.

“Christ Will, warn a guy.Shit…”

Will gets the emesis basin there in time.

“Sorry, sorry Jay.I just want to take a look at your belly.”

“Did you guys do a ‘how long til I puke again’ bet while I was out?”

“Didn’t think of that one…next time.”

“Jesus, Ruzek!Really?He could be seriously injured.”

“Will, lighten up.I’m not seriously injured.I’m just annoyingly injured.”

“Man, Jay, what am I going to do with you?”

“Nothing right now unless you want me to puke again.”

“Let me know when your ready, I want to feel your belly.Gunna lift your shirt.”

Will lets out a “christ” with a chorus of “whoa’s” and “Holy Shits” from the rest of them.

Jay lifts his head up and with one eye looks to see what all the hubbub is about.The entire left side of his belly is black and blue.

“Shit. Yup. That’s three punches from the guy.”He puts his head back down and closes his eye and waits for Will’s freak out.

Will palpates Jay’s belly, he’s pissed, “Did Rhodes see this?”

“Yes, I did…” Rhodes comes into the room just as Will is winding up for his freak out.“…no rigidity.Gunna get a CT just to be on the safe side.”

“Christ!His belly is practically…”

Rhodes interrupts, “Hey, who won the bet?”

A trio of ‘Jay did’ and one ‘I did’ sends Will over the edge.He unlocks the gurney with an angsty flourish and steals Jay.He would take him to CT himself…

They all stand there with their mouths clamped shut as Will kidnaps his brother.It’s when they hear a weak, “help police!” from Jay that they all bust out laughing.

“Will’s got freaking out down to a science.That one was calm…but crafty.”

“Shit…next time we need a ‘how long until Will freaks out’ bet too.’”

Adam can’t stop laughing, “I can’t believe Will kidnapped his brother.”

Conner rolls his eyes and looks at Adam like he’s crazy, “I can.”

They sit quietly for a few moments until Kevin speaks up, “Kidnapping’s a crime.”

They ponder that thought for a moment and stand up.

“Well, we are the police.”

“We are…it’s our civic duty…”

“To Serve and Protect…”

“Actually we did neither of those for Jay, but hey, better late than never.”

Connor jumps in, “Imaging is in the basement…” 

He yells after them as they jog out the door, “make sure you cuff him…make sure you record it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. It was pretty fun to write. Still working on the next chapter of TOTDC. Have a great day!


End file.
